


I’ll be gone chasing after that summer sky

by nozoelis



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Romance, beach date, prompt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: El mar no puede hacerle la competencia a los ojos de Dia.





	I’ll be gone chasing after that summer sky

**Author's Note:**

> hey? i’m love them

  1. **That was embarrassing, so I'm not saying it again.**



Es verano, hace sol, mucho sol.

Calor.

Alguien dice mi nombre, me giro.

Es Dia, está sonriéndome. Lleva un vestido de flores.

Es bonito. Muy bonito.

Como ella.

Me acerco casi corriendo hasta donde se encuentra.

Me mira con curiosidad, y de pronto, rompe a reír.

Siempre se tapa la boca cuando se ríe, como si le diera vergüenza.

Pero pienso que su risa es muy bonita. Se ríe muy alto, muy fuerte. Es una risa fresca, natural, divertida incluso.

Acabo riéndome yo también.

Se quita las lágrimas que se le han formado en los ojos con los dedos, y con pequeñas carcajadas todavía, comienza a andar sin rumbo fijo.

La sigo en silencio.

Su mano roza su cadera constantemente.

No me lo pienso dos veces, le cojo de la mano, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos.

Se queda en silencio por un segundo, mira nuestras manos.

Se sonroja mucho, tartamudea un poco.

Le doy un suave apretón y me mira.

Sonríe.

Me da un vuelco el corazón.

Le doy un beso en la mejilla. Su pelo huele a fresas.

Seguimos andando, me cuenta que tal le ha ido el día.

Todavía sostengo su mano. Es suave, pequeñita.

Sin darnos cuenta llegamos a la playa.

Nos quitamos los zapatos, llevándolos en la mano.

Nos sentamos en la arena.

Estamos cerca la una de la otra.

Me late tan rápido el corazón que me da miedo que lo escuche.

Seguimos hablando de cosas que no tienen importancia.

Tiene la voz suave, bonita, agradable.

La escucharía hablar toda la vida.

“Mari.”

Me giro para mirarla, su rostro está cerca del mío.

Me fijo en su cara. Tiene los ojos bonitos, las pestañas son largas.

Lleva pintalabios rosa. Le queda bien.

La miro con curiosidad, observando como sus mejillas se van tiñendo ligeramente de rojo.

Y de pronto, sus labios rozan los míos.

Es un beso torpe, pero está lleno de cariño.

Cuando nos separamos no se atreve a mirarme.

Está sonrojada, muy sonrojada.

Le acaricio la mejilla con la mano.

Sigue desviándome la mirada, volviendo la cara incluso.

La tomo suavemente de la barbilla y le alzo el rostro de nuevo.

Nos besamos una vez más.

Se tapa la cara con las manos cuando se separa de mí, haciéndome reír.

Se levanta y camina hacia el agua.

Las olas impactan contra sus piernas, aunque apenas le cubre hasta los tobillos.

No tardo en ir hasta donde se encuentra.

El agua está fría.

“Te quiero, Mari.”

Me giro a mirarla, habiendo estado previamente abstraído mirando el mar.

Tiene la cara tapada con las manos, pero sé que está sonrojada.

“¿Cómo?”

Niega con la cabeza, las manos aún tapándole el rostro.

“No voy a repetirlo, me da vergüenza.”

La atrapo entre mis brazos, entrelazando mis propios dedos a la altura de su cadera.

Vuelvo a besarle la mejilla y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro.

“Yo también te quiero, Dia.”


End file.
